


News Apocalypse

by Lenny_29



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny_29/pseuds/Lenny_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is deployed but gets to watch Zane, on TV, being the hero when terrorists take over an airport. The Grady's and the Garrett's watch on TV and learn who the real Zane is. Ty screams and drops the F bomb ... a lot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER, let me know how I did, and what can be improved! Thanks :D

The thunder roaring in the night woke Zane from a troubled sleep. Glancing at the clock he saw that he’d slept just three hours... Sleep without Ty wasn’t long and restful, it was a painful reminder of what he couldn’t have, at least not right now. It has been seven months since the last time he’d seen Ty on the gate, handing is plane ticket, dress in his marine uniform, going to God knows where, for God knows how long... The memories of Ty kept him awake for the rest of the night and soon Zane was up and getting ready for work.  
On the drive to the FBI headquarters Zane remember the look on their co-workers faces when Ty broke the kiss the day he got his papers… It was pure shock! After Ty left, Zane had one more day of before he had to get back to work, and he used it to prepare himself, and thank Crist he did because se second the elevator doors opened he was bombarded with questions and advice and a lot, and he means a lot, of ribbing. The sex questions were just too much for him, wanting to know who was on top, if Ty was good in bed, how they managed not to kill each other during sex because judging from the sparring sessions, and according to the rest of the team, it must have been quite a feat! Zane just shook his head and tried, trying being the operative word, tried to get some work done. This went on for quite some time and Zane is going to kill Ty for the stunt!  
Parking outside de FBI brought Zane back to the present and he shook himself to focus on the job and to leave thoughts of Ty for a time when he’s alone, preferably in bed. He had a bad felling in his gut and when the phone rang, he knew why…

In West Virginia, the Grady family was enjoying a lovely if somewhat crazy lunch, Deuce, Livi and Amelia were visiting and the little girl really was a Grady, and a lot like Ty, causing chaos everywhere she was. The breaking news report on TV brought the chatter to a halt. 

“TERRORISTS TAKE OVER BALTIMORE AIRPORT – MAKE DOZENS OF HOSTAGES”

“Oh my…” Mara said when she read the report. Deuce’s first thought was that Zane was going to be involved and if the news reached Ty, it would be a long day for the rest of Sidewinder. Livi gasped and Chester murmured “buncha’ dumbasses” under his breath. Earl was calmly sipping his coffee and Deuce thought that must be a marine trait, calm even under stress. The calm went out of his eyes when the footage showed a SUV pulling up to the airport and Zane walked out with an FBI jacket and started talking to a radio and to another man who jumped out of another SUV. SUV’s kept coming and everyone was listening to Zane.  
“Is Zane… What exactly is Zane’s job? Because it looks like he’s giving orders to everyone else and they just seem to accept what Zane tells them” Livi said with worry and concern in her voice. Deuce thought about the time Ty told him what Zane had done to save him from that basement in New York and he would forever be grateful to Zane for saving his brother even with the possibility he would die saving Ty. With that in mind Deuce could see why Zane would be in charge of a situation like that, and when he looked at his father, the only other person in the family that knew about what Zane had done to save Ty, he saw that his father was proud of Zane, trusted him but was worried about him too. His father liked Zane, and liked even more the man Zane brought out in Ty so he must be thinking about what a failure or mistake in something this big would do to Zane and his guilt, so to ease Livi and Mara’s minds but also to give some comfort to Earl, Deuce said “He’s very capable, he and Ty have a nack for getting out of sticky situations and solving them too”. “Yes, but Ty isn’t with him now, can he do it alone? And if this gets back to Ty can you imagine what he will be like?” Mara asked, shaking her head, knowing how her son would react to seeing Zane on TV. They moved to the living room to follow the news and to make sure the love of Ty’s life would be ok. 

As he finished giving the last of the orders of his plan, Zane’s mind went to his family and the Grady’s, he somehow knew they would see this on TV and he would have to answer a lot of questions when the situation was over. God forbid if Ty had TV reception where he is and caught Zane working on his plan that was, for lack of a better word, held together with duct tape. And his mother, God he’s going to get an earful from her and her disappointment in his action, whether or not he saved the day.  
Pushing that aside Zane began to dress in the tactical gear and secure the harness, while the cameras kept shooting, and there was nothing he could do because they were in the public areas and freedom of speech was still a thing. While he got dress, someone climbed the main building of the airport, outside of the cameras range and secure the rope Zane would use to rappel down the building and enter the airport to, hopefully, find a way to extract the hostages and neutralize the threat that terrorists with access to planes poses for national security. Burns was very clear with that part, under no circumstances was Zane to let terrorists get inside a plane and take off, and according to Burns “by all means necessary” stop them! 

In the middle of the Atlantic ocean, and on route to the Persian golf, after a month of sea exercises, Ty got called to the break room where Nick, Owen and Digger were playing poker and some recruits were watching TV when one said “Captain, you need to see this”, “What?” Ty called in his most commanding voice that just makes Digger laugh and Owen snicker while Nick just smiles… “Some terrorists have taken over an airport and made dozens of hostages according to the news” the kid said “state side”. That got a reaction from Sidewinder, they all stopped playing and held a breathe when Ty asked “Which airport?” because they know, on some level, that it would turn into a long afternoon… When the same kid answered “Baltimore” Ty gasped and the rest of Sidewinder just prepared for it because they knew Ty and he would go ballistic… So when Ty said “Zane…” in the most hurt, afraid and sad voice they had ever heard and just sat in from of the TV without moving or breaking something, they couldn’t help, because they didn’t know this Ty and simply sat with him, worried alongside him for what would be a long afternoon indeed. 

Zane secured the rope to his harness, ran across the roof and threw himself, cursing the entire time because the only window he could break and walk trough was on the range of the cameras…  
At that moment, three families spread around the world cursed at the TV. In Texas, Harrison, Annie, Mark and Beverly were watching TV when they came across Zane, dressed in all black with FBI written, in white, in the bulletproof vest, with guns strapped to his waist, what looked like grenades attached to his vest and an assault rifle across his chest and other bits and pieces only Mark knew what to call, walk across the entrance of the airport and talk to another man while putting on a harness…  
“Is that Zane? Is he in charge? What is he doing there? He isn’t qualified to do that!” Beverly spat at the TV and Mark clenched his jaw. If Zane was dressed like that, then he knows what he’s doing and if people answered to him, then was more then qualified, witch didn’t surprised Mark because he knew the man Grady was, and if Zane was his partner Zane could handle himself. When they saw Zane flying across the air they all gasped, Annie and Harrison looked crazy worried and a little hurt maybe because they didn’t know this Zane. Beverly just looked mad and embarrassed.  
In Virginia Mara cried out and Livi gasped. Deuce cursed creatively, Chester chuckled and Earl smiled at the TV, Deuce was a little worried because of that smile but couldn’t stop thinking that his father approved of Zane and had respect for him, which led Deuce to think of the fun we would have telling Ty… “Interesting” he said.  
In the Atlantic Ty yelled and cursed at the TV “You fucking idiot! You stupid son of a bitch! You better not fucking get blown up or I will fucking jump of the ship, swim and fucking kick your ass, and kill you when I get to shore! Fucking motherfu… He just jumped in the air, rappelled down a building, crashed thru a fucking window and went into a fucking building full of terrorists alone! TERRORISTS! ALONE! Did you see that? Did you fucking see that Nick? That stupid fucking crazy bastard!” Nick changed glances with Owen and Digger and was at a lost of words, Ty was in a cursing rant of epic proportions and they, while worried for Zane, just laughed in Ty’s face.  
In Colorado, Kelly laughed because this is exactly the thing Ty would do and it appears Zane is his match. He would give anything to be with the guys right now, he would bet anything they were laughing in Ty’s face… and Ty, he would be he's just yelling… the danger of what Zane is doing aside, it’s good times for Sidewinder. 

Zane managed to get the hostages out and kill the bad guys but according to the hostages, two terrorists were missing, and having secured the building, only meant one thing, they were on one of the planes! “Son of a bitch” Zane said “and here I thought only the jump would be on camera! Ty is going to kill me!” Having checked the planes ready for take off, and thanking the lucky stars there was only one Zane ran thru the airport to find the right plane and luck would have it, it was right in front of cameras! Resigning himself to get his ass handed to him he ran, shot the window and jumped from the third floor, dropped, rolled and kept running towards the plane to enter it by the wheel compartment. 

“Did he just do what I think he just did? Did I just saw that? I did, didn’t I? He just… he just… window… crash… drop… enter plane with terrorists… I don’t… I… He… I should be there; I need to be there… Zane…” Ty said and Nick’s heart broke for him when he heard Ty say “Baby…” in a whisper.  
Digger threw his hand in the air and yelled “That’s a crazy motherfucker! That’s our boy! He did a drop and roll and kept running! Ye-Hah!” and Nick caught the ghost of a smile on Ty’s lips when Digger said our boy, making it official, Sidewinder had another member. 

Meanwhile… in Texas Beverly was shell shocked “Zane just saved those people, I mean, I saw them walk out the door escorted by Zane, and the FBI agents waiting clapped! They clapped for Zane! Is this what he does everyday in the FBI? And I just… I said… If you’ll excuse me” Beverly said and then walked out the room. “Do you think she’ll apologize to Zane dad?” Annie asked with a hopeful look “I don’t think so honey, she’s very proud, way to proud even to admit to her own son that she was wrong and to ask for forgiveness” Harrison said without taking his eyes of the TV.  
In West Virginia Mara had them all laughing when she said “I was counting on Zane to help me tame Ty, maybe ground him a little bit but now.. it’s hopeless! Zane is as bad as him! What am I going to do? Earl stop laughing and help me!” “Mara, to be with Ty, to be able to live and keep up with Ty Zane had to be just like him, we all knew this from the beginning, even before we knew they were in love, how could you not see it?” Earl asked laughing at his crazy wife. Deuce cracked up when his mom said “Well, I had hope! Now I need to tame two of them, I need divine intervention!”

Tense minutes later Ty heard shots and his heart literally stopped “ZANE! Zane please baby… please…” he said and the rest of Sidewinder was holding their breath hopping for the best until Owen said “The door is moving, the door is moving!” The second he finished talking the door open and Zane jumped and started running at full speed lifted his arm “What the hell is that? Why is he running?” Ty yelled and Digger said “It looks like grenades… did he just throw grenades into the plane?” Then… BUUUUMMMM! The plane exploded!  
“That stupid bastard blew up a plane! HE BLEW UP … A PLANE! I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” Ty screamed at the TV and Nick, while awed really, tried to calm him down “Ty, relax, he’s ok, he didn’t even go for cover, he’s OK!” “Exactly! He got himself blown up enough already! IT’S NOT OK! That jackass is going to die when I get home, he’s dead, I’m going to kill him!” “Ty” Digger said “you can’t judge Zane, you would do the same thing! And you would be smiling!” “Did he need to blow up the plane? DID HE?” Ty asked and Owen, still with his mouth hanging open said “The motors were on, they were trying to take off, terrorists with a plane is bad, so Zane took them out!” “OK FINE” Ty was still yelling “but did he need to blow up a fucking plane? He could just shoot them or throw a knife at them, he’s good at that!” “If they were locked in the cockpit Zane couldn’t shoot or throw knifes! DAMN IT Ty think!” Nick yelled “Zane just saved dozens of people and probably thousands more because they were going to take off then crash that plane!” While they were yelling at each other, the rest of the recruits were just watching open mouthed and Digger tried to make it better by saying “That guy is one of us! We’re crazy, we like explosions! SHUT THE HELL UP!” 

“Zane is the man” Deuce said after it was all over, fist bumping his grandfather while Mara just sadly shook her head at the TV and said “It’s hopeless! I can’t do it! He really is as bad as Ty!” to which Earl said “He did good, Ty dig good choosing Zane, I’m proud to call Zane son!”  
“He really is a hero, I hope people get it that he blew up the plane to save thousands of lives, and I hope he gets the recognition for it!” Mark said watching his wife cry with pride for her brother and his father in law release a breath and call Zane. The only words he said were “I’m proud of you son!”  
Zane was tired, but he blow up a plane in the middle of an airport so he had to prove he wasn’t insane “By all means necessary Sir” he said to Burns who was in the room with him, 5 hours later, and still being debriefed. Zane just wanted to go home but the longer he stayed, the longer he could postpone the twenty-seven missed calls on his cellphone. He had some explaining to do… and boy did he do it!

(Three months later) 

“Zane go to the airport, you need to pick up a package” Burns said and then hung up, he was still mad about the plane thing and Zane was just over it. People stopped him on the street to say thank you, and other called him names because he killed the terrorists inside the terminal… Zane just wanted to move on and now he had to go back there. 

Zane waited for the so called package he didn’t know anything about next to the memorial of that day. A very burned and twisted piece of plane was displayed in the middle of the airport with a plaque that read: 

“IN HONOR OF AGENT GARRETT, WHOSE COURAGEOUS ACTIONS SAVED LIVES AND PREVENTED THE WORST FOR THIS GREAT NATION”

Zane was honored, he really was but that meant that he couldn’t do undercover work anymore and when Ty came back we wouldn’t be able to go undercover with Ty like on the cruise ship… and that was just sad. A weird current travelled throw his body and that only happens when… he turned around and Ty was there, right there! 

Ty, tired from travelling just wanted to go home, now that it was over he just wanted to be with Zane, but he had an escort to take him to be debriefed… Walking with Sidewinder thru the airport brought grins to the guys faces and Ty just growled… but then he saw the wing of a burned plane, read the plaque and was filled with so much pride, love and longing that took him a few seconds to realize he was standing behind Zane, but then Zane, like he knew who was behind him, turned around and the smile on Zane’s face made the last ten months just vanish and Ty kissed him with all the love he felt and said “I love you Zane and I’m so proud of you!” As he finished talking he heard clapping, turned Zane half around and still holding him saw Sidewinder clap and bowing in front of Zane and it all came back and he yelled “You stupid bastard! You blew up a plane! You jumped thru a window and rappelled down a building! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I’m going to kill you!”  
Listening to Ty even when he’s threatening to kill Zane is the best sound in the world! He gets high fives from Sidewinder who tell him is part of the team now and Ty just hugs him the entire time… and everything is right in his world again, and all that is left to say is “I love you Ty” and kiss the hell out of the love of his life!

THE END


End file.
